Agency of the 5th World Book 5: Operation: Spy & Seek
by Pokemiah
Summary: After the Battle of the Agency, many things were lost: the Agency, friends, loved ones. This loss forced the remnants of the Agency of the 5th World to retreat to Superhero HQ 9 until a new HQ is built. In the aftermath, Head Spikey sends a group of agents to the old Agency in order to spy on the nefarious Darkness. But when everything goes wrong, can they make it out in time?
1. Original Chapter 1: The New Mission

**Important Author's Note/Warning:** First of all, there are two versions of this story that are completely different each with its own separate continuity. If you've only been reading one version of each story I recommend sticking to the one you know. The original version will be a lot closer to the original plot me and my cousin, Jango, originally thought up for this series and will be less refined than the 2.0 Version. Chapters of the original version will have "Original" in front of their chapter name and number in the drop down menu. The 2.0 Version is a much more refined version now with its own separate continuity where I will remix the plot in an effort to improve it. Chapters of the 2.0 Version have "V2" in front of their chapter name and number in the drop down menu. In earlier stories, I expressed the desire to merge them together at a later point in the series but as of this book I have rendered that point impossible so that's not happening anymore. I do hope you enjoy either version and if you read both, props to you! But wait there's more.

Due to concerns about the series moving forward, I will be moving the series over to Wattpad as it will give me more freedom with it. As you may or may not be aware, this series tends to skirt the line between entirely original content and fanfiction and because of this aspect I'm moving the series over to Wattpad. I have already posted what has been released so far of the first season in a compilation on there. While I will keep the stories already posted on here, starting with Season 2 all future stories will be posted exclusively on Wattpad for the time being. I will post the rest of Season 1 (which is 3 more books) on here as I get the 2.0 rewrites finished. I will be posting the rest of the Original Verision on Wattpad in a few days time in the compilation. If you want me to just go ahead and post those here on FanFiction as well instead of waiting on me to finish the 2.0 Versions, let me know. According to my research, FanFiction is not very friendly with links in stories so if you want to find me over on Wattpad, search up Pokemiah. I also have a link to it in my profile. That should take care of everything. I hope you have a good day and enjoy the story!

Agency

Of

The

5th

World

Operation: Spy and Seek

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and JangoDarkwave86

Cover Art by Ioyity (check him out on DeviantArt)

I do not claim any ownership of Club Penguin or Super Smash Bros. Club Penguin belongs to Disney while Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo along with any other ownership rights to its respective characters.

Chapter 1

The New Mission

Lets recap on what happened during _Code Red_. Thanks to Jeremiah; an average looking 14-year-old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and wears whatever is most comfortable that he can find in his closet; a dangerous supervillain by the name of Darkness, who is a living shadow with red eyes and claw like hands, found out about the Agency. During his escape, Darkness also found out the coordinates, and he launched an attack on the Agency. He created a diversion using his minions. Hours later, Darkness unleashed his true plan and sent a wave of shadow energy at the Agency. When our heroes were almost at the ship that would allow them to escape. The shadow energy got Tiffany, a skinny young woman in her teenage years with brunette hair. Right now, they're using Superhero HQ 9, located in the Memory Arena in the Pokémon world and created by Jeremiah, as a temporary HQ. Now, lets get started on this mission.

Our hero, Jeremiah, did some more sanitary missions. In case you're wondering how this is possible, when a sanitary mission is completed, Head Spikey, a black dog with a brown underbelly wearing a spiked collar, contacts the superheroes that are building the new Agency and tells them about the add-ons. Also, Nic, a young man around Jeremiah's age with brown hair and blue eyes who is skinner than Jeremiah, has been really upset lately because of what happened to Tiffany. Right now, Jeremiah is currently in Head Spikey's temporary office receiving his mission briefing.

"Hello Head Spikey," greeted Jeremiah.

"Hello Agent Jeremiah. Head or sanitary?" greeted back Head Spikey ready to give him his mission.

"Head," replied Jeremiah.

"We recently received reports that Darkness is using the old Agency as a temporary base. From what we heard, he's planning something major there. Your mission is to go to the old HQ and spy on Darkness," assigned Head Spikey.

"Ok, Head Spikey," confirmed Jeremiah before he put on a Bowser costume.

"Actually, we're going to have you disguised as Kluztley," stated Head Spikey.

"Say what! But, I already put on the Bowser costume," complained Jeremiah.

"You heard me."

"Fine"

He switched from the Bowser costume to the Crab Costume. Then, he added fake shadow markings to it.

"Good idea. I assume you already know how to move like a crab."

"I did it in Club Penguin EPF: Herbert's Revenge. I have an idea."

He started modifying his utility belt. When he got done, there was a new dial on it. Jeremiah turned it to Manaphyguy and he turned into his light blue penguin counterpart Manaphyguy.

"Hello. My name is Manaphyguy. I know how to move like a crab," greeted Manaphyguy.

"Good. I hope Dot taught you well," said Head Spikey.

"G told you about D, didn't he?" asked Manaphyguy.

"Yes. Gary told me a lot about the PSA and the EPF. Although, he was very reluctant to talk about it at first."

"I see. Doesn't surprise me, though. The PSA and EPF are also super secret organizations in Club Penguin. The EPF was more secret than the PSA, though."

"That makes sense. Anyway, you better change back to Jeremiah."

"Ok. Bye."

He turned the dial back to Jeremiah and turned back to normal.

"Since you're done chatting with my alter-ego, I'll go down to breakfast."

"Wait, before you go down to breakfast, Nic suggested an entertainment wing before Darkness attacked."

Jeremiah remembered that he never told Head Spikey about it because he forgot due to his duties. He smacked himself on the forehead.

"I knew I forgot something," stated Jeremiah to himself.

"I wanted to see if Nic really did ask you to suggest it to me," stated a curious Head Spikey.

"Yes, he did. I also remember that he wanted a couples only room too."

"I know. The entertainment wing is a good idea. I'll definitely add it if the builders don't build it. I'll have to think about the couples only room, though. Well, you better go down to breakfast."

"Ok. See you later."

Jeremiah went to get breakfast at the cafeteria.


	2. Original Chapter 2: Nic's Request

Chapter 2

Nic's Request

Jeremiah just got to the cafeteria. He got his breakfast and went over to Nic's table.

"Still feeling bummed out because of Tiffany?" asked Jeremiah.

"Yes," softly replied sad Nic.

"Don't worry about it. I might rescue her on today's mission," speculated Jeremiah before stuffing a donut hole in his mouth.

"How come?" asked Nic raising his head a bit his voice increasing in volume a little.

"My mission, today, is to spy on Darkness," said Jeremiah as he continued eating his breakfast.

A gleam of hope appeared on his face when he heard this. Nic said, "Can I come with you?" Jeremiah said, "If Head Spikey approves." He said, "Ok." When he got done eating, he went to Head Spikey's temporary office.

"Head Spikey, I got a favor to ask you," stated Nic upon entry.

"What?" asked Head Spikey his curiosity piqued.

"May I, please, go with Jeremiah on his mission?" pleaded Nic.

"I think you should go. It may save Tiffany and, more importantly, your spirit," answered Head Spikey.

"Thank you, Head Spikey," thanked Nic with all his heart.

"You better hurry or you'll miss takeoff," stated Head Spikey.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Nic used his static thrusters, a power where he focuses electricity in his hand and shoots it out in a manner that allows him to propel himself, to get to the ship bay quickly. When he got there, Jeremiah said, "Glad you could make it." They got on the stealth ships and left.


	3. Original Chapter 3:Quest to Save Tiffany

Chapter 3

The Quest to Save Tiffany

"Remember Nic, our main objective is to spy on Darkness. Not to search for Tiffany," reminded Jeremiah.

"I know," stated Nic annoyed.

"What's your disguise?" asked Jeremiah.

"Bowser," answered Nic.

"Lucky! I got stuck with Kluztley," complained Jeremiah.

"You're the lucky one. I want to be Kluztley," argued Nic.

"Why don't we switch, then?" suggested Jeremiah.

"Because Head Spikey told us we can't," replied Nic.

"He won't even know," stated Jeremiah.

"Yes, he will. He can see stuff," said Nic sounding a bit paranoid.

"You're being paranoid," asserted Jeremiah.

"No, I'm not. He has weird abilities," insisted Nic.

"Ok. Forget I said anything, then?" replied Jeremiah.

"Literally or figuratively?" asked Nic.

"Figuratively. Of course, I could make it literate if you want," teased Jeremiah.

"No thanks," answered Nic bluntly.

"Ok, I was just asking," stated Jeremiah.

"Ok. I found a place to land," replied Nic.

They landed in the forest near the old Agency. They put on their costumes. Jeremiah turned the dial to Manaphyguy, which turned him into his penguin. Then, they went to the old Agency. It was in ruins. Herbert and Bowser Jr. saw them.

"There they are," said Bowser Jr.

"We've been looking for you two everywhere," said Herbert.

"Come on. Darkness is about to explain his latest plan," said Bowser Jr.

"Click Click Clickety Click," said Manaphyguy.

"Did you just call me Jim-Bo?" asked Herbert.

Quickly, Manaphyguy got out a "How to speak Crab for Smarties" book (Who knew there was a book for candy). He found what he was looking for and said, "Click." Herbert said, "Lets go." They went to the very center of the Agency. When they got there, they saw Darkness and a lot more of his minions.

"My minions. We are ready to start excavating the legendary machine said to be under the Agency. Before I say anything else, I'm going to check for intruders."

Everyone closed their eyes and suddenly, his minion's suits and shadow markings started glowing. It somehow released a huge, concentrated amount of shadow energy. Nic and Manaphyguy felt it causing them pain. Darkness and his minions opened their eyes. Their suits and shadow markings stopped glowing along with Nic and Manaphyguy's pain. Then, Darkness said, "It seems we have a couple of intruders disguised as Bowser and Kluztley." Manaphyguy started to wonder, "_How did he know?_" They took off their costumes. Manaphyguy turned the dial to Jeremiah, which changed him back. Nic went straight up to Darkness.

"Where is Tiffany?" demanded Nic.

"If you must know, she's behind me. I must warn you. She hasn't been herself lately," taunted Darkness as Tiffany appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, something hit her and her shadow markings disappeared.

"What happened?" exclaimed Darkness.

"I cured her with a light ball. I'm pretty sure you heard of them before," said Jeremiah.

"So, you had one all this time?"

"Yes. That's right."

"I wish I knew you had it earlier. Why can't that intruder scan detect light balls? I could have used it to find the Light Realm."

"You will never find the Light Realm."

"What's the Light Realm?" asked Nic and Tiffany.

"ALL MINIONS ATTACK!"


	4. Original Chapter 4: Getting the Machine

Chapter 4

Getting the Machine

All of Darkness's minions started attacking. They would be greatly outnumbered if it weren't for Jeremiah's duplicating power. Jeremiah made a bunch of duplicates of himself. Nic, Tiffany, and the Jeremiahs started fighting Darkness's minions. The original Jeremiah (excluding the hospitalized one) used Earthquake. He went up to Nic and Tiffany.

"We have to get the machine," said Jeremiah.

"Why?" asked Nic.

"What machine?" asked Tiffany.

"Darkness said it was legendary. It could help us with the weapon. Plus, if it really is as good as Darkness claims, we can't let him have it," said Jeremiah.

"Good point," said Nic.

"I'm confused," said Tiffany.

"We'll explain later," said Jeremiah.

"How will we get to it?" asked Nic.

"Jump into that crater," said Jeremiah pointing to the nearest crater.

"Ok," said Nic.

They jumped into the crater Jeremiah pointed at. His hand turned into blue slime and formed the shape of a drill before solidifying and gaining the colors of a drill as well as the properties of one. He jumped into the crater himself and started digging. Tiffany helped dig by using her psychic powers to move the rocks. Darkness followed them. A bit later, they found an Ancient Citaloanin tablet.

"It's a tablet," said Jeremiah.

"What does it say?" asked Nic.

"I don't know. It's written in ancient citaloanin," said Jeremiah.

"What is a citaloanin?" asked Tiffany.

"The people who live on Planet Citalog. Everyone there has powers. It's also the source of my powers. I'll explain the details later," stated Jeremiah.

"Ok," they both replied in unison.

They went deeper. A bit more later, they found the machine. Darkness finally confronted them.

"It's about time. Now, give me that machine and maybe your friend's deaths will be less gruesome," said Darkness.

"I don't think so and I got one question for you," said Jeremiah as his hands turned back to normal.

"What?" asked Darkness.

"Did you follow us?" asked Jeremiah.

"Well, duh. That was a very stupid question."

"I know. And did you know my duplicates are a bomb waiting to happen?" asked Jeremiah while pointing up.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny," fake laughed Darkness.

"I'm not joking. Go look up there if you don't believe me," dared Jeremiah.

"Fine," said Darkness.

He went up there. Jeremiah yelled, "NOW!" Then, all of the duplicates used Light Burst. Light Burst is a power where Jeremiah quickly charges up a bunch of light energy and releases it in a burst. All of them combined into a giant Light Burst. All three of them got into the stealth ships before the explosion. Then, they left with the machine.


	5. Original Chapter 5: The Good News

Chapter 5

The Good News

Jeremiah, Nic, and Tiffany just got back to Superhero HQ 9. Tiffany said, "Where are we?" Jeremiah said, "Superhero HQ 9." He gave her an Agency Watch and explained what it was for. After that, they went to Head Spikey's temporary office.

"I'm guessing your mission was a success since Tiffany is here," assumed Head Spikey.

"Yes. The old Agency is destroyed, though, since I kind of blew it up," stated Jeremiah awkwardly.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" exclaimed Head Spikey.

"I blew up the old Agency," repeated Jeremiah nervously.

"But, there was a legendary machine under it though," panicked Head Spikey.

"Don't worry. We got it," said Jeremiah as he took the machine out of his utility belt.

"Whew. That is a huge relief," sighed Head Spikey.

Suddenly, an announcement came from the base's PDA system. "Attention, all Agency agents. Your new HQ is finally done. It's exactly like your old one except with expanded habitats, an entertainment wing, and a couples only room."

"Finally," said Nic.

"They sent the coordinates to all agents," noticed Jeremiah.

"You better go and pack," suggested Head Spikey.

"Let's go," said Jeremiah and they left to pack.

The Universal Translator

Remember when the characters were talking in code or some other language. Well, this bonus section of the book is dedicated to helping you understand what they were saying.

Chapter 3:

ManaphyGuy: Click Click Clickety Click. = *_Indecipherable Garbage_*

ManaphyGuy: Click. = Ok.


	6. V2 Chapter 1: Dire Situtation

**Important Author's Note/Warning:** First of all, there are two versions of this story that are completely different each with its own separate continuity. If you've only been reading one version of each story I recommend sticking to the one you know. The original version will be a lot closer to the original plot me and my cousin, Jango, originally thought up for this series and will be less refined than the 2.0 Version. Chapters of the original version will have "Original" in front of their chapter name and number in the drop down menu. The 2.0 Version is a much more refined version now with its own separate continuity where I will remix the plot in an effort to improve it. Chapters of the 2.0 Version have "V2" in front of their chapter name and number in the drop down menu. In earlier stories, I expressed the desire to merge them together at a later point in the series but as of this book I have rendered that point impossible so that's not happening anymore. I do hope you enjoy either version and if you read both, props to you! But wait there's more.

Due to concerns about the series moving forward, I will be moving the series over to Wattpad as it will give me more freedom with it. As you may or may not be aware, this series tends to skirt the line between entirely original content and fanfiction and because of this aspect I'm moving the series over to Wattpad. I have already posted what has been released so far of the first season in a compilation on there. While I will keep the stories already posted on here, starting with Season 2 all future stories will be posted exclusively on Wattpad for the time being. I will post the rest of Season 1 (which is 3 more books) on here as I get the 2.0 rewrites finished. I will be posting the rest of the Original Verision on Wattpad in a few days time in the compilation. If you want me to just go ahead and post those here on FanFiction as well instead of waiting on me to finish the 2.0 Versions, let me know. According to my research, FanFiction is not very friendly with links in stories so if you want to find me over on Wattpad, search up Pokemiah. I also have a link to it in my profile. That should take care of everything. I hope you have a good day and enjoy the story!

Agency

Of

The

5th

World

Operation: Spy and Seek

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and JangoDarkwave86

Cover Art by Ioyity (check him out on DeviantArt)

I do not claim any ownership of Club Penguin or Super Smash Bros. Club Penguin belongs to Disney while Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo along with any other ownership rights to its respective characters.

Chapter 1

Dire Situation

Last time during _Code Red_, Jeremiah, an average looking teenager with brown hair and blue eyes who usually wears about anything he finds in his closet, found Darkness, a living shadow with red eyes and claw like hands, harnessing the power of the Reverse World and Jeremiah decided to be a big shot and try to stop him himself. However, he was no match for Darkness's incredible power and was defeated. From there, he was imprisoned in the Shadow Realm, AKA Darkness's home and prison. Just a couple minutes after he woke up, he already attempted an escape. However, it backfired when Darkness used the opportunity to his advantage and discovered the location of the Agency. The weakened Jeremiah was able to escape and warn the Agency of Darkness's upcoming attack. Right before the attack, the Agency and the Superheroes negotiated an alliance. The duplicate Jeremiah made to cover his tracks, all the way back in _Meet the Robloxians_, was the one who warned Head Spikey, a dog with black fur, a brown underbelly, and a spiked collar, about the upcoming attack. After a fierce battle, Darkness seized the Agency, corrupted Tiffany, a skinny teenage girl with brunette hair, and captured the duplicate Jeremiah. What will happen next? Find out now.

The Shadow Energy Core, a very powerful energy source made out of condensed shadow energy. Inside it is a space filled with nothing but endless darkness. Jeremiah is currently trapped within its confines. Darkness exited a long time ago. At least, that's what Jeremiah thinks. In there, time is impossible to tell especially since prolonged exposure can make you go a bit nutty. Jeremiah is currently seeing and facing his worst fears one after the other. If it weren't for the light energy microchip implanted in the back of his neck, the shadow energy would have disintegrated him by then. A dark looking version of Jeremiah stepped in front of Jeremiah so he could see him.

"Ah, hello there. Good to see you again," said the Jeremiah with black clothing and some sort of strange symbol on his forehead.

Jeremiah tried slicing him in half with his silver-colored sword with ancient writing on its flat only to see him turn into black mist while his voice still echoed, "Oh, haven't you learned by now? Nothing you do can stop us from coming and haunting you."

Three more shadows of him appeared on the nonexistent walls of the Shadow Energy Core and they said in unison, "And it's time for our revenge for sticking us in the Nightmare Realm."

Outside the Shadow Energy Core in the Shadow Realm,

Darkness is talking to his best minions about their great feat at the Battle of the Agency.

"Well done, minions. Thanks to your efforts, we were able to capture Jeremiah and recruit a new member of my army while we were at it. (He gestured at Tiffany.) For your reward, you won't starve tonight.

"However, we're not done with the Agency yet. Not by a long shot. I have heard rumors about a legendary machine that is supposedly buried under the Agency. If it's so powerful, we can't let either the Agency or the Superheroes have it. That's why, tonight, we will gather at the ruins of the former Agency and do some excavating. Do you understand?" explained Darkness waiting for confirmation from his best minions.

They all said in unison, "Yes, Master Darkness."

"Dismissed," said Darkness before they all left.

Back in the confides of the Shadow Energy Core,

The dark version of Jeremiah is sliced in half in front of Jeremiah's feet. Jeremiah is exhausted due to the fight he just had with him. He smiled and laughed manically. He turned into black mist and said, "You think it's over. I don't think so."

More shadows appeared on the nonexistent wall, each one different than the last.

Dark Jeremiah echoed, "You may be able to defeat one of us at a time. But, can you take on all of us?"

Jeremiah got into a fighting stance with his sword crossed in front of him ready to block, if necessary. Suddenly, a feminine voice shouted, "Enough!" All the shadows disappeared and a new one appeared. He turned around to the direction he was coming from and noticed that this particular shadow was a lot more humanoid than the others. Also unlike the rest of them, this one had actual meaning to haunt Jeremiah.

"No, no, it can't be you," shrieked a trembling Jeremiah.

"Yes, that's right. And it's time for my revenge for trapping me in that accursed Nightmare Realm with all those other fools," said the silhouette as she stepped forward so Jeremiah could see her face.

"Linda," said Jeremiah as he started trembling with fear causing him to drop his sword.


	7. V2 Chapter 2: Dawn of a New Day

Chapter 2

Dawn of a New Day

Nic, a young man around Jeremiah's age also with brown hair, blue eyes, and is skinner than him, is heading to Head Spikey's temporary office and is quite distraught from the recent capture of his girlfriend, Tiffany. He is also a little bit concerned about Jeremiah, but his main focus is on Tiffany's well-being. He arrived at Head Spikey's temporary office.

Right when he closed the door Head Spikey greeted, "Hello Agent Nic."

The distraught Agent Nic replied, "Hello, Head Spikey."

Head Spikey spoke compassionately, "Nic, I know you have been concerned with Tiffany's recent capture. We all feel bad for it. She was a great agent and one of our best nurses. Seeing her corruption from the shadow energy first-hand must have been rough. But your mission comes first. I know you're not a field agent, but I got a special mission for you. I want you to go over to the old Agency and spy on Darkness. Under normal circumstances we would send Jeremiah over due to his vast knowledge on the affairs of Darkness but as you already know he was captured at the Battle of the Agency."

A glimmer of hope sparked in Nic's eyes as he asked, "And if I find Tiffany?"

"That brings me to your secondary objective. Keep in mind, this one should only be done if possible without getting your cover blown. Your secondary objective is to rescue Tiffany and Jeremiah if you ever get the opportunity. Be warned, as we have already seen and from what the Superheroes' research on shadow energy shows it corrupts the mind and soul of anyone exposed to it long enough. In addition, direct contact with raw shadow energy will instantly corrupt a person. However, there is a special microchip implant designed by Jeremiah that prevents a person from being corrupted due to prolonged exposure."

Nic replied, "I see. Who has these microchip implants anyway?"

Head Spikey answered, "The Superheroes database listed four people with the implants: Jeremiah, Tech Boy, Tech Girl, and some guy named Austin Elder."

"Who the heck is that last guy?" asked Nic.

"I don't know but based on the data on him he is Jeremiah's friend but he is not a member of the Superheroes."

Nic asked, "Is there anything else I need to need to know for my mission?"

"Yes, there is one more thing. You see due to Darkness's recent capture of Jeremiah, the Superheroes stated that they wanted representation on this particular assignment. We squabbled a bit over this and came to a compromise." He pressed a button and spoke into a microphone, "You two may come in now."

Footsteps could be heard coming closer until the door finally opened revealing Tech Boy and Tech Girl, twins with black hair and brown eyes wearing lab coats and big black boots. Head Spikey finished, "This was our compromise. These two will be accompanying you."

"What? But don't they work for the Superheroes?" questioned Nic.

"You are correct but they also work for the Agency so this is where the compromise comes in. They still get representation but we got a bit more control over the agents assigned."

Tech Boy confirmed, "Yep, that's correct. However as a representative of both I feel I should tell you the real reason why they wanted representation on this particular assignment."

"And what's that?" asked Head Spikey concerned.

"They want to launch a full-blown rescue operation without causing much interference in the Agency's work," explained Tech Boy.

Tech Girl continued, "By sending heroes along with the Agency they can keep in close contact with the Agency's agents assigned to this mission and act accordingly to this information as not to interfere with their primary objective meanwhile the heroes will do everything in their capabilities to rescue Jeremiah. That is our mission assigned to us by them."

Head Spikey replied, "That's fine. That plan will actually work out in our favor as the secondary objective is the rescue of Jeremiah and Tiffany. This gives us a better chance of accomplishing that. By the way, the Superheroes have given us copies of both yours and Jeremiah's records and I must admit I'm impressed."

Tech Girl responded, "Thanks." Tech Boy turned to face Nic and told him, "By the way they also said to rescue Tiffany as well."

"Really?" asked Nic with hope in his eyes.

"Really, but they stated that Jeremiah is top priority," answered Tech Boy a little coldly.

"May I ask why?" inquired Head Spikey.

Tech Boy turned back around to face Head Spikey and stated to the best of his knowledge, "They never said but judging on available data I would have to say it's because A: he's a hero; B: he's the best hero they got; and C: he is essential to Darkness's plan."

Head Spikey asks, "May I ask why he is so essential to Darkness's plans in the first place. While Jeremiah's file did mention he is the only known person who can harm Darkness outside the Shadow Realm, which I would like to know more about myself, it didn't mention why Darkness would need him in the first plan."

Tech Boy explained, "I don't know all the finer details about how it works but essentially he needs Jeremiah's Orb. I'm assuming the Orb was mentioned in his file?"

"In great detail. It had an entire subsection on the functionalities and build of the Orb. It's pretty clear it was researched in great detail," answered Head Spikey.

"Mostly out of necessity," replied Tech Boy before Tech Girl continued for him, "According to what we were told by Jeremiah, Darkness needs him to do a special ritual on the night of a total eclipse."

"On what planet?" asked Head Spikey.

"We assumed Earth, but we're not 100% sure. We currently got the Archaeology Department working on it," answered Tech Boy unsatisfied with his own answer.

"Wait, you got an Archaeology Department?" asked Nic curiously.

Tech Boy replied, "You'd be surprised how many times these ancient legends come true and nearly destroy a world or the multiverse. I think Darkness might be the 5th or 6th one we faced thus far? I lost count. What about you Tech Girl?"

"I was never keeping count to begin with," responded Tech Girl quickly.

"So…is that everything?" asked Nic.

"They forgot to explain why Jeremiah is the only one who can hurt him outside the Shadow Realm," stated Head Spikey.

"You need light energy to hurt him outside the Shadow Realm and Jeremiah's light powers allows him to weaponize it. We're working on more accessible means of weaponization but its only in beta," answered Tech Boy.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know. You may all go down to breakfast now," stated Head Spikey.

"Alright see you later Head Spikey," stated Nic.

"I look forward to your reports."

They all went to the cafeteria.


	8. V2 Chapter 3: Infiltration Begin

Chapter 3

Infiltration Begin

Jeremiah is currently pinned down to the ground by a large mass of fur using his sword to keep its jaws from munching on him while simultaneously barely keeping its huge claws at bay. The sword glows and they're both suddenly on the other side of the core. Jeremiah thought, "_Oh crap._" Jeremiah's legs starts glowing and he delivers a high-powered kick a bit under its chest knocking it away from him on the side they were just on. His legs stop glowing; he gets up but the only thing keeping him going at that point is the Adrenaline coursing through his veins. He is very exhausted from his long-winded fight.

"Haaah…haah…You seem more reasonable than the other shadows. Can't we take a break and talk it out?" asked Jeremiah.

Its reply was a lunging slash attack. Jeremiah stepped back but tripped on his feet and fell down. It went for another slash with its claws. Jeremiah's sword glowed again and he teleported face-first into the border hitting it hard. He fell down to the ground and landed on his back.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Jeremiah.

Claws came down towards him before he can say anything else. He rolled out of the way. He tried to get up but his arms were failing him. The mass of fur towered over him, put one of its claws under his throat, looked at him with its jade eyes, and stated, "You know I always hated this form."

Meanwhile at the former Agency's ship bay we find our current crew consisting of Nic, Tech Boy, and Tech Girl landing their cloaked stealth ships. They got out of their ships and started conversing amongst each other.

"Operation: Infiltration is a go," stated Tech Boy.

"I personally like Operation: Spy & Seek better," commented Nic.

Tech Girl intervened, "You two can argue about names later. Right now we need to get into our disguises."

Nic put on a very raggedy crab costume while Tech Boy and Tech Girl just got out a marker and drew shadow markings on their faces. While neither of these disguises seem very clever this does end up being the next topic of conversation between the three.

"Isn't your disguise kind of lazy?" inquired Nic.

Tech Boy answered, "Don't worry about it. We got a plan to make it work. But what about you? A human sized crab? That's hardly believable. Plus your costume is in terrible condition."

Nic countered, "I'll have you know the guy at the costume shop said it was in great condition when I bought it."

"You should ask for a refund then," stated Tech Boy before Tech Girl intervened once more, "Enough you two. I'm sure he has his reasons for picking **that** particular costume but I will make one small modification to it."

She uncapped the marker once more and drew shadow markings on Nic's costume. She explained, "Since all of Darkness's best minions have shadow markings on them it would be best to make sure they're included. The sudden absence of them could trigger some red flags."

Tech Boy commented sarcastically, "Now we just got to hope that they're all a bunch of idiots."

"Let's just go!" half-yelled Tech Girl tired of dealing with this already.

They went into the hallway which was mostly intact except for a few holes and cracks that were made during the Battle of the Agency. The lights were out making traversal of it on the eerie side. They turned the corner and continued downward. When they got to the fork in the hall, they stopped.

Tech Boy whispered to Nic, "You might want to get into position. The fact that there's so few minions here right now must mean they're eating. Considering the time, they're most likely in the Lunch Restaurant assuming they're following the Agency's ways of eating meals which is highly doubtful."

Tech Girl quietly added in, "Most likely, they're gathered up in the Dinner Diner as the location of it would yield minimal damage during the Battle of the Agency."

TB added on, "Just to be safe, you should check all three and take this."

Tech Boy grabbed his shoulder and placed a tracker on him. "If anything happens, press it twice and it will send out an S.O.S. signal."

Nic saluted and went towards the restaurants. Tech Girl whispered to TB, "Good idea with the tracker but what if one of Darkness's minions find it?"

"It should potentially strengthen his alibi. Now come on, we got work to do," stated Tech Boy before going over to Head Spikey's former office. Tech Girl followed.

They ended up right at the office door. They each got on a side and took defensive positions. They looked at each other and nodded as Tech Boy got out a high-tech black glowstick from his utility belt and pressed a button on it. It started glowing and he tapped his fake shadow marking with it. The shadow marking glowed for a few seconds before stopping and he handed it to Tech Girl who repeated the process. Once they were done and made sure that the glowstick was turned off and back on one of their utility belts they entered the office.

Upon entry, they noticed a giant drill above the floor being controlled by none other than Bowser Jr, some weird small turtle dragon hybrid with a green spiked shell, red hair tied in a wolf tail wearing a bib with a picture of sharp teeth on it, and a black mark on his face. Behind him was Darkness himself who was personally overseeing the operation.

"We should be ready to start soon Master Darkness," stated Bowser Jr.

"Good, you can go on to lunch while I talk to the two behind me."

Bowser Jr. saluted and left. Darkness moved right in front of them and demanded, "What are you two doing here? I don't remember corrupting you back at the Battle of the Agency."

They gulped doing their best not to cower in fear. This wasn't their first encounter with Darkness but this was the first time they were face-to-face with him. Doing his absolute best to show no signs of fear or weakness he kneeled down and spoke, "Master Darkness, me and my sister have seen the shadows. During the last battle, some of the shadow energy got on our platforms and got us but alas there was a delayed reaction for reasons we do not know."

Tech Girl followed her brother's example and continued, "We apologize for not knowing the reason for the delay but we have come to realize that we have been fighting on the wrong side this entire time. We humbly request to join the ranks of your army."

Darkness pondered this for a moment thinking about whether or not to trust them. He then replies, "Very well, but you will be under Bowser Jr.'s supervision until I state otherwise. Is that understood?"

They get up, salute, and say in unison, "Yes, sir."

"You two will refer to me as Master Darkness from now on. Come with me, I do not trust you alone with any of the equipment here," states Darkness before he heads out of the room.

TB and TG follow him. They end up in the Breakfast Café after all and see Nic next to Herbert, an evil bipedal polar bear with a black mark similar to Bowser Jr.'s, unscathed. No one had taken notice of his terrible choice in costume. In the very back they notice Tiffany, who also had a black mark on her face, had already finished her meal. Darkness went up to the counter and announced, "Everyone, your attention please!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Darkness along with his two new recruits.

"These two are Tech Boy and Tech Girl, prince and princess of Planet Gaxi. They have decided to join our army out of their own free will."

Everyone began cheering except for Tiffany.

"For now, they will be working as Bowser Jr.'s assistants while I confirm whether or not their home planet is aware of their own betrayal. If they weren't abdicated of their positions we could use Planet Gaxi's army in addition to our current forces. However, we will worry about that later. That is all I would like to announce."

He left the counter and went over to Bowser Jr. and said to him quietly in passing, "Keep them in your sight." He passed Bowser Jr. and went to Tiffany. "Tiffany, a word," said Darkness gesturing out of the Breakfast Café. They left the Breakfast Café and went out of earshot and turned a corner to the hallway that lead to the ruins of the courtyard. Darkness stated, "I do not trust these new recruits one bit, that's where you come in. Keep an eye on them and if need be, eliminate them." Tiffany responded, "Yes, Master Darkness. I obey your every command."


	9. V2 Chapter 4: The Infiltration Continues

Chapter 4

The Infiltration Continues

All three agents are currently in position. Nic is following Herbert while simultaneously keeping a look out for the real Kluztley with knockout gas at the ready in case the worst case scenario happens. Tech Boy and Tech Girl are currently working on the drill with Bowser Jr. doing their best to suppress their shared urge to kick him and beat him into submission for being an absolute jerk. Back in the Shadow Energy Core Jeremiah is pinned down by the humanoid shadow who has her hand on his neck.

Location: Shadow Energy Core

Jeremiah finally got a good look at Linda with her long black hair, slightly pale skin that looks rather delicate, and her jade eyes. She wasn't wearing anything but that was because her transformation ripped off her clothes. Clothes suddenly appeared on her in a wave of black mist revealing an oddly loose green garment on her with a white skirt. She reiterated, "Like I said I always hated that form. Ever since I turned into that…thing…my life has been nothing been terrible!"

Tears welled in her eyes and she started crying. "You have no idea what's it like being trapped in the Nightmare Realm with no chance of escape. For a year, I thought you were going to come rescue me, but you never came. It was your fault I was trapped in there in the first place and you never came to help me. You just abandoned me there."

Jeremiah looked away out of guilt when he noticed another shadow. One he was all too familiar with, "You!" His eyes started glowing blue. He grabbed Linda's arm and his hands caught on fire burning her. The pain caused her to let go and he threw her to the ground beside him. He got up and started charging towards the other shadow. He punched the border with his hands still alight with incredible speed only for the shadow to disappear.

"Where are you?" cried out Jeremiah in anger his voice echoing with power.

Location: Head Spikey's former office

Tech Boy just put down some parts and he inquired, "So what is…Master…Darkness planning to do with this drill anyway?"

Bowser Jr. replied rudely, "None of your business!"

Tech Boy was moments away from getting out his blaster and shooting Bowser Jr. who knows where before Tech Girl intervened calmly and smoothly, "But it is our business. You see, we're currently helping on this device and without prior knowledge of what it should do how will we know how to build, maintain, and operate it?"

Tech Boy was simply dumbfounded by how well she kept her cool while Bowser Jr. began pondering it. After a brief moment he responded, "Alright, I'll give you one chance to prove yourselves. If you can build and install a magnetic retrieval unit on this device I'll let you in on the plan."

"Deal," replied Tech Girl before she got to work.

The drill and some of the spare parts turned black with blue circuit-like markings indicating that either Tech Boy and/or Tech Girl was at work with those components using their technopathy, in this case Tech Girl. Tech Boy regained his composure and joined in. A panel opened itself up on the opposite end of the drill box and new wires started installing themselves while several parts put themselves together to form a claw similar to that of a skill crane machine except much thicker with a lot better chance to get your prize and a hinge for it to attach it along with a cable to suspend it up and down. It attached itself to where the panel was opened and then proceeded to install parts for a rotation mechanism in the drill controls themselves allowing them to switch between the two in addition to adding new controls for the new appendage. Little magnets flew over to the claw and attached themselves to the fingers of it. They also made it the little ramp retractable to make the rotation of it easier. Everything turned back to its normal colors.

Tech Girl responded, "One magnetic retrieval unit as requested. This new appendage will allow you to retrieve anything imaginable underground whether it be lost treasure or artifacts. The claw can drop down to around 5000 ft. using the cable attached to it. Its shape and range of movement will allow you to grip even non-metal objects you find however the magnets attached to it will greatly aid the retrieval of metal ore and objects."

"And what happens if it can't grip the object?" asked Bowser Jr. not expecting a worthwhile answer.

"Press the conversion button and find out," replied a smug Tech Girl.

After a moment of looking at the modified controls he found the conversion button and pressed it. The claws began arched up until all the fingers became flat. Panels came out of them connecting them all in order to form a flat disc.

"Well, it's still on the wrong side," said Bowser Jr. running out of ways to mock them.

"Try the rotation feature," chimed in Tech Boy amused by his suffering.

Bowser Jr. found the rotation feature and activated it. The ramp retracted and the machine rotated 180 degrees putting the claw right where the drill used to sit. The ramp detracted right before Bowser Jr. rotated it back to its previous position and got off the platform attached to it.

"Now the only thing you need for it is an electromagnetic generator in order to increase the magnetic output in its current state," finished Tech Girl.

He begrudgingly admits, "Well, I'm impressed. Go get me a generator and install it and afterwards I'll clue you in on what's going on."

Tech Boy responded before Tech Girl, "Sure, but we don't know where you're currently storing your generators. It might be easier for you to get it for us and we'll handle the installation afterwards."

Bowser Jr. thinks it over for a moment before responding, "Very well, but you two are coming with me. You can do all the heavy lifting for me."

TB made a face of utter shock at that remark. Tech Girl was thinking, "_Figures._"

Location: Near the turn in the hallway to the Courtyard

Nic is currently following Herbert as they turned towards the Courtyard, Nic catches a glimpse of Tiffany near Head Spikey's office. The door to the office opens as Nic thinks, "Tiffany, I'm going to rescue you." As Bowser Jr., Tech Boy, and Tech Girl walked out of the office, Tiffany turned around to face the fork in the hall but saw nothing. She went to the corner and noticed the door to the Courtyard closing with Herbert's shape behind it. She's a little bit suspicious and decides to follow up on her gut instinct. She goes into the Courtyard and sees Herbert and Nic in his crab costume working on some strange humongous machine along with several other workers. Right away, Tiffany notices the discrepancy with Kluztley's size, shakes her head in disbelief at how nobody else has saw through this disguise, and starts heading over there.

"Click click click clickety clickety click?" asked Nic in crab.

"What do you mean you've forgotten-" responded Herbert before Tiffany interrupted him, "Herbert!"

Herbert turned around, along with Nic, and Herbert replied surprised, "Tiffany, what can I do for you?"

Tiffany responded coldly, "I need to talk to Kluztley. I have reason to believe that he is a spy.

Nic quickly wipes his mind of all unnecessary thought so it's nothing more than a blank slate as he has done countless times before to prevent Tiffany from ruining her surprises. Having a psychic girlfriend must be pretty tough. Tiffany takes a closer look at him taking into account the terrible state of the costume while Herbert is complaining stating that her statement is preposterous. She zeroes in on his real face which has begun to sweat from nervousness. She instantly recognizes it. Nic instantly recognized her face of recognition and deployed his knockout gas. He barely gets a gas mask on before breathing it in. It spreads across the entire room knocking everyone out.

He radios in, "This is Agent Nic. My cover has been blown. I managed to knock out everyone in the courtyard. I need a prison transport ship for Tiffany and Herbert immediately."

Head Spikey responded, "Very well, we shall send a capture unit immediately. Have the prisoners prepped for transport and meet the capture unit in the Ship Bay. Standby for now. Over."

Nic was getting ready to grab Herbert and Tiffany as a shadow towered behind him. Darkness grabbed him.


	10. V2 Chapter 5: Blown Cover

Chapter 5

Blown Cover

Bowser Jr., Tech Boy, and Tech Girl just got back to Head Spikey's former office with an electromagnetic generator. Luckily, they didn't really need to carry it as the Agency had a convenient hover cart handy. Tech Boy got stuck pushing it though.

"Alright, let's get this thing installed," said Bowser Jr. over how much better they were than him.

Tech Boy readied himself and said, "Alright, this won't take long. Would the ladies like to give me a hand?"

"Nah, I think you're perfectly capable of installing it yourself," teased Tech Girl.

"Ok, suit yourself," said Tech Boy before he activated his technopathy. The generator floated off the cart and into its intended position as multiple wires and cables came out of the drill box and attached themselves to the generator. Once the installation was complete the claws, still in the form of a flat disc, sparked a bit. Tech Boy dusted off his hands in a bragging motion and said, "Ok, your generator is installed. Now, about that plan?"

Before Bowser Jr. could answer the PDA announced, "Attention everyone I was just informed that our newest recruits are spies from the Superheroes. If you see them, either eliminate them on sight or bring them to me for proper recruitment. I don't care which. If any minion hands me their head on a stake I will give them one free pass to get them out of the pit!"

All the minions in the Agency cheered and scattered to find Tech Boy and Tech Girl. Thinking quickly Tech Boy used his technopathy on the drill, converted the claw back to it normal settings, and grabbed Bowser Jr. but not before he launched a fireball. They each jumped to a side and it hit the wall. They got back up and Tech Boy ran to the computer. He stuck a flash drive in it, sat down on the chair, and began hacking the system. Tech Boy stated, "I'll hack the system, you stand guard." "Roger," replied Tech Girl before she left the office. There was immediate shooting afterwards from outside the door.

Tech Boy continued his hacking escapade while Bowser Jr. began prying the claw open. He succeeded and fell down landing on his feet. Tech Boy heard that and jumped out of his chair narrowly avoiding a fireball aimed at him which then hit the computer destroying it. He then got out a laser gun and shot Bowser Jr. in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. Tech Boy quickly got up and used the opportunity to rush him and kick him. This sent him crashing into the wall cracking it a bit. The spikes in his shell delayed his trip back to the ground but they were slowly coming out of the wall. Tech Boy hit him with the bottom of the blaster on top of his head thus knocking him out. He finally fell out of the wall. Tech Boy went back to the computer but it was beyond repair so Tech Boy removed his flash drive and exited the office. When he exited he saw several of Darkness's minions (who wear black armor and are armed with tridents) knocked out on the floor along with Tech Girl holding a blaster gasping for breath. She looked at Tech Boy, "What happened?"

Tech Boy replied, "I could ask you the same thing but long story short, Bowser Jr. escaped and nearly fried me. I managed to avoid it but the computer wasn't so lucky."

Suddenly, an alarm started going off on both of their watches. They pressed the button which activated the DNA Scanner in it and the screen opened up revealing a map with a red blip in the Courtyard.

"It looks like Nic activated the S.O.S. signal," stated Tech Girl.

"Ok, here's the plan. You go and rescue Nic and get out of here ASAP meanwhile I'll go over to the Computer Lab to try and extract some info from there," explained Tech Boy.

Tech Girl nodded and ran off towards the Courtyard. Tech Boy began running forward towards the Computer Lab. When he turned the corner he saw Bowser, Bowser Jr.'s father who is much bigger than he is with a menacing gaze and no clothes with Darkness's signature shadow marking across his face, blocking the path. He stopped in his tracks and used his technopathy to activate the Agency's security system and train it on Bowser. It fired and Bowser jumped forward while simultaneously retreating into his shell. When Bowser landed back on his feet, Tech Boy jumped back a bit. He then immediately shot a massive blue fireball and Tech Boy jumped to the side narrowly avoiding it and rolled to get back on his feet. He put his back to the wall next to the turn towards the Research Lab and got out his blaster. Bowser's claw grabbed the wall cracking it a bit as he turned the corner. His mouth alit with blue flames.

As the fire reigned down Tech Girl finds herself in the Courtyard. She notices all the knocked out minions including Herbert and Tiffany. In the center Nic was sitting down with electricity surging around him. Tech Girl grabs Tiffany and gently picks her up and carries her on her back. She says, "Relax Nic, Tiffany is OK. It looks like she's just unconscious."

Nic stands up and turns around, the electricity surging stronger. He faces her revealing shadow markings on his face. He zaps Tech Girl and keeps outputting several amps of electricity. He reaches for his back and deactivates the S.O.S. beacon. Several footsteps can be heard down the hall coming towards the Courtyard.

Tech Boy has his shirt removed with several third-degree burns over his body. The narrow hallways of the Agency are not the ideal place to be fighting Bowser. He's barely staying up as is. Bowser goes in a for a slash but he quickly drops down to the floor to avoid it. He shoots Bowser in the knee causing him to fall on it. He shoots Bowser in the chest which doesn't have much effect. Bowser is getting ready to burn him alive but Tech Boy takes the shot and shoots Bowser in the mouth killing him. He falls down to the ground with no life in his body. Tech Boy struggles back up and limps into the Computer Lab as a shadow quickly creeps up on him.

Tech Girl is still being electrocuted, barely able to think because of the pain. She lets go of Tiffany causing her to drop to the ground. Nic's face turns to that of one of worry and questioning weakening the electricity. The minions now surrounding her aimed their tridents at her ready to fire. She reaches for her utility belt as the first volley of lasers fires. The pain from both the electrocution and the lasers is tremendous but she keeps reaching for her utility belt. She grabs the front of it and activates it shooting it into the ground. This grounds the electricity. The second volley fires and she jumps straight up avoiding the lasers. The grappling hook starts sending her back to the ground quickly in a vertical arc. She uses this to her advantage and fires her blaster taking out several minions. The minions continue firing at her and it is impossible for her to dodge all the lasers. She uses her Technopathy to alter her belt while Nic goes to zap her to no effect. She activates the new force field on her belt right before an explosion occurs at the Courtyard entrance. Tech Boy comes in on a floating platform and flies over to Tech Girl. "We need…to get…out of here!" Nic zaps him and he screams. Tech Girl shoots him in the chest and he drops to the ground clutching his chest ultimately stopping him. Darkness shows up and he looks furious. He blasts the platform and destroys it causing Tech Boy to fall down to the ground. "Capture them!" yelled Darkness as his remaining minions plus some more from the hall start charging towards them.


	11. V2 Chapter 6: Shrouded in Darkness

Chapter 6

Shrouded in Darkness

While Tech Boy and Tech Boy were busy battling Darkness's forces at the Agency, Jeremiah was busy facing against the lovely Linda. Let's turn back the hands of time to see how that is going.

"Where are you?" yells Jeremiah who just punched the border with a flaming fist his voice echoing with power.

"Who are you looking for?"

"The person truly responsible for your imprisonment."

She scoffed and complained, "Even now you won't admit it. There was no one else there!" Her voice kept increasing in volume as she shouted in agony, "And even now you're trying to place the blame on someone else! You're the real monster!"

Suddenly, two shadow shurikens (ninja stars) appeared in each of her hands. She tossed them at Jeremiah who dodged them by turning to the right side. They lodged in the border before disappearing. "I don't remember you being able to do that." She charges at Jeremiah and jumps on him knocking him down to the nonexistent ground and pinning him once more.

She says frustrated, "You forget, I'm not real. I'm just some figment of your imagination constructed by this Shadow Energy Core."

Jeremiah eyes stop glowing and he almost passes out. He barely keeps consciousness and says, "You know, it's rather odd that you mention that. Why would an illusion just say she is one? It kind of defeats the purpose."

He tries to lift his arm but lacks the energy to do so. His sword appears in his hand with a brief sword-shaped flash of light. Linda notices this and puts her arm to his throat.

"Even now, you're trying to escape. How about instead of running away you listen for a change?"

Jeremiah says frustrated, "You got me pinned down and you have been trying to kill me. Of course I want to escape!"

He starts lifting up his arm but just barely. Linda grabs the arm. She states, "As long as I have a hold of you I'll teleport wherever you do. Your plan won't work."

"Tch." Jeremiah drops his arm and lets go of the sword which makes a clanging sound as it drops.

"That's better. Now why don't we talk?"

"What's there to talk about? I'm defeated, trapped in here, and you're just a figment of my imagination. In all honesty, after fighting all day I'm just tired. However, one thing I will say is that I'm sorry for what happened to you. I just kind of suppressed it for years but I never forgotten about you," states a defeated Jeremiah.

Linda starts crying and a shadow shuriken appears in her right hand. She almost slices Jeremiah's neck with it but stops right before it. She sobs, "Do you think your *sob* half-hearted apology *sob* will work? You left me in there for years and I had to struggle to survive. I've seen things no human or mortal being should have ever seen. *sob*" She continues crying no longer able to hold in all her feelings of fear, abandonment, and betrayal. Afterwards, the shuriken disappears and she gets up, wipes away her tears, and says her voice still cracking, "You're not even worth my time. From now on I'm going to live my own life, (Shadow energy starts heading towards her en masse.) even if I have to live it shrouded in darkness!" After that declaration the shadow energy floods into her as the borders begin to disappear. In the Shadow Realm, the core expands to the size it was when Jeremiah was captured and slowly begins disappearing much to the surprise of the guards. The Evil Robloxian yells, "What is going on here!?" The core disappears around Jeremiah and floods into Linda who is screaming from fear. The core disappears, Jeremiah falls to an actual floor barely keeping conscious along with his sword and Linda who is now in tremendous pain. She screams showing full body shadow marks for a split second before they disappear completely. She falls unconscious afterwards. Jeremiah mutters, "I will not make the same mistake again!" He grabs the sword and it glows teleporting them both out of there.


	12. V2 Chapter 7: The Great Agency Escape

Chapter 7

The Great Agency Escape

The minions are charging right at them. With no time to think Tech Girl tosses down a flashbang to blind them for a second. This is followed by heavy lasers from Tech Girl's location which takes out a majority of the minions. Tech Girl releases the grappling hook as the light clears up and grabs Tech Boy slinging him over her shoulder. She momentarily considers grabbing Tiffany but she decides against it because she might slow them down too much. She takes the platform gun from Tech Boy's hand after putting away her own blaster and makes a new platform. She hops on as everyone is almost done recovering and remodifies it to being a high-powered blaster and quickly ascends above the Agency. Darkness blasts at her but she swerves to the right and floors it towards the Ship Bay. When she's above it she blasts through the ceiling and heads in there only to see a bunch more minions along with Kluztley, a crab who's shadow markings cover half his body, and the captured Capture Unit. One of the minions stomped the ground and a chunk of the floor came out which he then launched at them. Tech Girl jumped off the platform onto the floor piece only to jump off it too and fired her high-powered blaster at them destroying the floor below them in a straight line who only survived thanks to the armor. Kluztley and the Capture Unit are just fine. She doesn't stick the landing and falls into the ditch she just made.

She hears more footsteps coming their way. Tech Boy grumbled, "Put me down."

Tech Girl stands up and puts him down. She hands him the blaster and he remodifies it to a platform gun. He shoots it and makes a platform. He steps on it, holds out his hand and smiles. "You cover me, I'll untie the prisoners." Tech Girl takes his hands and steps on the platform. They ascend and Tech Boy goes to untie the prisoners once they're off the platform. Darkness's minions start coming in and start shooting at them and some of them even launch fireballs. Tech Girl begins cover fire and Tech Boy finishes up. They get on the ship and Tech Boy nearly stumbles before yelling, "Get on the ship." He stumbles his way up there and Tech Girl follows his lead still providing cover fire on the way up. The ship takes off and Tech Boy goes to the bridge. "One more thing." He opens up a communications channel to the stealth ships. "Initiate self-destruct. Code: Epsilon." The stealth ships self-destruct giving them cover for their escape.


	13. V2 Chapter 8: Mission Report

Chapter 8

Mission Report

"And that's my report," finished Tech Girl.

"I see. This is most troubling news. First Jeremiah suddenly reappears before falling unconscious with some new girl, then Tech Boy is severely injured, Nic has been corrupted by Darkness, and we got nothing on him," mumbled Head Spikey.

"Jeremiah reappeared?" asked an astonished Tech Girl.

"I was hoping you three had a hand in it but it appears not. Once the girl awakes, she will be detained and taken into questioning. Curiously enough, all hospital staff are putting the tightest security on her record so something is off about her. There is a difference between patient confidentially and this. Circumstances aside, despite your failure you performed well in a no-win scenario and I am impressed by your decision-making skills and actions during the course of this mission. If you ever want to become a fully-fledged field agent I would be happy to reassign you. You would be first-class guaranteed."

Tech Girl replied, "No thanks. I prefer working in the Research Lab."

Head Spikey replies, "Very well, but do consider it. You are dismissed but please go over to the Medical Dept. and get yourself checked out. We just want to make sure there are no other injuries."

Tech Girl salutes and replies, "Roger, and…thanks." She leaves the office and heads towards the Medical Dept. When she gets there she sees Tech Boy hooked up to a scanner scanning his entire burned body, Jeremiah currently asleep on a bed, and Linda also asleep on another bed but being guarded by a Superhero.

The Universal Translator

Remember when the characters were talking in code or some other language. Well, this bonus section of the book is dedicated to helping you understand what they were saying.

Chapter 4:

Nic: Click click click clickety clickety click? = What does this machine do again, I forgot?


End file.
